


Magnus in Alec's bed

by candidshot



Series: episodes [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When the sun slipped inside and blossomed on Magnus's skin, Alec felt like heaven itself descended to meet him, and he can't help but wonder of what Magnus dreams:Of the ocean?Of the Peruvian Alps?Of rainbows and colours?Of him?somewhat prompted by the 3x15 malec sneak peek





	Magnus in Alec's bed

When the sun slipped inside and blossomed on Magnus's skin, Alec felt like heaven itself descended to meet him.

The truth? Alec was jealous of the sun itself.

Magnus was fast asleep, light snores purring from his open lips.

Alec smiled at how mightily the tables have turned— usually it's him snoring off in dreamland with Magnus watching him.

But with Magnus out cold like a rock, Alec yet again realised that he'd worried a great lot about losing his magic.

So just so,

Alec wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss him but at the same time, he wanted Magnus to get a proper night's sleep so, he held his lips to himself and instead blew kisses he pictured clinging to Magnus.

It's what Magnus deserved— pampering, and lots of it.

So really,

In the light golden sun of the morning, Alec wanted nothing more than to caress Magnus's cheeks, play with his beard and kiss his nose and eyes every time they twitched.

Alec wondered of what Magnus dreams:

Of the ocean?

Of the Peruvian Alps?

Of rainbows and colours?

Of him?

Just then Magnus moaned, his face still pressed against Alec's chest as his eyes slowly pulled open like wings of a butterfly slowly opening at dawn.

Alec couldn't help it, he kissed Magnus on his forehead and his eyelids and the closest part of Magnus's cheeks he could reach.

Magnus shuffled this time, took in a deep breath and ran a hand down his chest, "How disappointing", he muttered, and he really sounded forlorn.

So of course Alec worriedly asked, "What's disappointing?"

Magnus groaned this time while adjusting himself on half the pillows and half of Alec's shoulders, "That it's a dream".

Alec mentally took a step back for with Magnus, Alec could never be too sure what the answer might be but he nonetheless asked, "Why? Did you dream of being at the ocean?"

"Of course not", Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's waist, almost as tightly as if he's trying to get away from the sun, "Much more extravagant than that— I was walking downtown, naked".

Alec actually pictured Magnus walking Michelangelo carved and naked downtown.

He also realised that he'd need tens of thousand of loaded guns to protect his man from other horny men and women.

Of course, he was the exception.

But then Alec sighed and then he laughed, thinking how strange he'd become from refusing to sit on the same sofa with Magnus to now harbouring thoughts of killing for him—

And really, what's wrong with that?

Who could wrong him for wanting to kill for Magnus, who slept sweet and beautiful in his bed with the sun chasing him?

No one.

that's who.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
